The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to browser navigation in information handling systems.
An information handling system (IHS) may include a browser that enables a user to navigate from page to page. A browser may be useful for both Internet and Intranet webpage navigation. Multiple webpages may share a common domain and may collectively form a website.